Parents are always looking for ways to entertain their children. Parents typically want experiences for their children that are both entertaining and educational. However, most parents do not have the time to plan and to gather the needed supplies to provide such experiences. In addition, most parents want to spend quality time with their children. Novel self-contained packages, which can provide children with experiences, which are both entertaining and educational that can be shared with their parent, are needed.